1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a thin film pattern, to a device and a production method therefore, to an electro-optical apparatus and electronic apparatus, and to a production method for an active matrix substrate.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-139190, filed May 16, 2003, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-153201, filed May 29, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-112062, filed Apr. 6, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, as a production method for fine wiring patterns of a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like, a photolithography method is frequently used. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-216330 disclose methods of using liquid droplet ejecting systems. The technology currently disclosed in these documents disposes (applies) a material on a pattern formation surface by ejecting a function liquid, containing a pattern forming material, on a substrate from a liquid droplet ejecting head, to form a wiring pattern. Hence, it is said that this is very effective since this technology is applicable to multi-product and small scale production system.
The high densification of circuits constituting devices in recent years is increasingly advancing, and further miniaturization and thinning is demanded also for, for example, wiring patterns.
However, when it is intended to form such a fine wiring pattern by a method according to the above-mentioned liquid droplet ejecting systems, it is especially difficult to fully achieve the accuracy of the wiring width. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 09-203803 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 09-230129 disclose techniques of providing on a substrate banks which are partition members, and performing surface finishing so that upper portions of the banks may become liquid-repellent and the other portions may be made to have liquid-affinity.
By using this technology, even if a line is thin, it is possible to form a thin line by regulating the width of a wiring pattern with the width between the banks.
On the other hand, since the banks are formed by using a photolithography method, there is a possibility of cost increase. Hence, it is also proposed to selectively eject a liquid material (function liquid) on liquid-affinity sections of the substrate where liquid-repellent sections and the liquid-affinity sections are patterned beforehand by a liquid droplet ejecting system. In this case, since a liquid material where, for example, conductive fine particles are dispersed tends to collect on the liquid-affinity sections, it is possible to form a wiring pattern while maintaining positional accuracy without forming the banks.
Nevertheless, the following problems exist in the prior art mentioned above.
When the width of a groove formed between banks is reduced so as to perform thinning, each diameter of ejected liquid droplets may become larger than the width of the groove. In this case, there is a possibility that liquid droplets reaching targets may overflow on the surfaces of the banks and may remain, and there is a possibility of a short circuit when a liquid droplet remains on a bank between adjacent wirings, which greatly reduces the quality of a device.
On the other hand, if the substrate where liquid-repellent sections and liquid-affinity sections are patterned is used, each diameter of liquid droplets ejected may become larger than each width of the liquid-affinity sections when the width of each liquid-affinity section is reduced so as to perform thinning. Also in this case, a liquid droplet reaching a target overflows on the surface of the liquid-repellent section and remains, and there is a possibility of short circuiting.
The present invention is created in consideration of the above points, and aims to provide a method for forming a thin film pattern which can form wiring without allowing a liquid droplet to remain on a bank, a device and a production method therefor, an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and a production method for an active matrix substrate.
In addition, the present invention aims to provide a method for forming a thin film pattern which can form wiring without allowing a liquid droplet to remain on a liquid-repellent section, a device and a production method therefor, an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and a production method for an active matrix substrate.